


The ballet dancer.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Yuri on Ice Reader-inserts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Dancer Reader, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Tall Yuri, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, ice skater reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Yuri is usually annoyed by raging fans, always wanting something from him, but you were... different. You were polite and respectful as you approached him.And after a little internet stalking he ended up a bit more... curious about you.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Series: Yuri on Ice Reader-inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617007
Kudos: 109





	The ballet dancer.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none, pure fluff yo  
> *aged up! yuri is like 20 and 5'11" and reader is 19/20  
> *also wrote this before the end of the series and didn’t know about victor and yuri’s proposal and everything ahhh

"Excuse me," A small voice said from behind the blond Russian. He hoped to God it wasn't another reporter asking for an interview. He's already spoken to practically the entire world, who else is there to answer questions to?

He sighed and turned around, "Yeah?" He asked in Russian, since he was addressed by the voice in Russian first. To say the least, he was surprised. He honestly was expecting a reporter, not a small girl clutching her phone and ticket to the competition. 

"Can I take a picture with you?" Oh you were a fan, "And could you sign my ticket?" You asked with a sheepish smile. 

Yuri glanced over to Yakov, who gave him a slight nod. There was more than one time where he was practically trampled by way too eager figure skating fans. 

Yuri watched you for a moment before slowly nodding, "Sure," He agreed, walking over to you. 

You beamed and quickly opened the camera on your phone and switching it to selfie mode. You held up a peace sign and a bright smile to accompany it, a light blush dusted your cheeks when Yuri placed a hand on your shoulder. He had to bend down slightly to fit in the picture, since you were almost a head shorter than him. 

He smiled slightly to as you took the picture, taking more than one just in case in something terrible happens and you delete it, you'd have a back up. 

You stashed your phone away and took out a pen from your coat pocket and handed him your ticket, "Thank you so much!" You chimed. Yuri couldn't help but notice how sweet your voice was, "You're my favorite figure skater and I've always wanted to meet you, so thank you so so so much!" 

The blond couldn't help but smile and nod, "You're welcome," He said handing back the ticket and pen, "Well, I guess this goodbye." He added. 

You nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, "Right, uh, thank you again! Good luck at the Grand Prix opening event!" You spoke, your smile never leaving your face. 

Yuri waved at you in return as you headed back to the rink, you had caught him while he was leaving for the night. 

There was an odd look on Yakov's face when they headed to the car, "You never usually are so willing to take pictures with fans." He commented, sliding into the driver's seat. 

Yuri shot the old man a glare before throwing his bag in the back seat and getting into the passengers seat, "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh you know," Yakov started, "Just there was a pretty girl who asked for a photo, and you barely hesitated to say yes." 

Yuri could feel an angry blush rise to his face, "Whatever, it's not like it means anything." He grumbled, Yakov hummed in response as they left the parking garage. 

\-- 

Later that night, it was around midnight before Yuri found himself time to actually relax. His mom bombarded him with questions about the competition when he got home, how he felt, if he think it was good practice for Grand Prix, and so on. 

He flopped down on his bed and opened Instagram on his phone. After he won his first Grand Prix, he had to turn off his notifications because all the activity made his phone shut off more than once. 

So when he opened the app, there was a flood of likes and other things. He started going through his tagged photos, mainly because he hated the little dot that came up every time he was tagged in something. 

Most of the pictures where of his free skate program today, as well as from after the competition when he won gold, and others from interviews and magazines he's been in recently. There were the occasional picture of him posted by a fan wanting him to 'notice them' or whatever. He usually just liked the picture to get it over with. 

And then he stumbled upon one picture that didn't fall into any of those categories. 

It was the picture you took earlier this evening. 

He glanced at your user name, it was [last-firstnamexoxo], professional, but had a personal touch with the hugs and kisses. Your profile picture was of you, he assumed, it was you from behind, decked out in a pastel pink leotard and tutu. It looked like a ballerina costume. 

The picture you tagged him in was the first picture you took, since in the second one you put down your peace sign, and this one had it up. You looked so happy, it was pure happiness. He's only seem that look once, when Viktor proposed to Yuuri after he won his first Grand Prix a year before himself did. 

He stared at the picture for a while before glancing down at the description; 

_'' It's hard to believe I was only 13 when I saw Yuri Plisetsky for the first time in person at a small competition in Moscow. Now after six years I finally got to meet AND take a picture with my figure skating inspiration. Hopefully I can meet him again on my birthday at the Grand Prix opening in two weeks. I hope I don't look too bad since I'll be competing in singles female devision for the first time! I wanted to share with everyone this happy moment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ xoxo  
ps: do not believe the tabloids, Yuri was super sweet to me when I asked him for a photo ( ﾟｏ⌒) ''_

Yuri found himself blushing at little at your words. You thought he was sweet, you were the one being way too kind on his part. All he really did was say yes. 

He saw that there was already well over two hundred likes on the picture, so he went to your page. You had a modest 407 followers, while you only followed 90. He also couldn't help but looking through your photos. 

There were pictures of you out with your family and friends, as well as a few pictures of the competition today. You came alone to this competition, at least that is what the selfie description with the rink in the background said with a frown-y face. The majority of your pictures were of you dancing, rather than figure skating. 

He watched a few videos you had of you warming up skating, and realized that you were pretty good. There was heavy ballet influence in your moves, which seemed to benefit you greatly. There was one video from a ballet performance you had recently, and there was the heavy ballet influence. You were a part-time professional ballet dance for a small company in Moscow. 

He didn't really feel bad for stalking your page since he did it with nearly everyone he met. 

But there was the fact he found you even more cute in each of your pictures. He really wanted to follow you back, since it said you followed him, but was scared to. For the first time he didn't want to seem weird. But then he realized, he didn't care about that. 

Yuri liked the picture you tagged him in and instantly followed you. He went through the comments on the picture, expecting those nasty comments he usually saw on other fan pictures of how it wasn't fair that he liked that picture or so one, but didn't find anything like that at all. 

He found himself commenting on the picture as well, it was short, but was surprisingly nice. 

_'' I am glad I made your day [Name], I look forward to the Grand Prix, that's one hell of a birthday present to compete there for the first time. ''_

Most of the comments were along the lines of 'I'm so happy you finally got to meet him!' and 'You look adorable in the picture, so happy for you!' and so on. It was cute to see all the positive comments, you seemed sweet in person, maybe you were really that kind you had an influence on people like that. You certainly did with Yuri. 

After a half hour of swapping between looking through his Instagram feed and your profile in order to see what you were like, he fell asleep in the process. 

\-- 

The next day when Yuri woke up, both Yakov, his mother and Mila had apparently came over sometime in the morning, rushed to him and all started talking at once about something he couldn't even make out. 

He had just woken up, he wasn't a morning person, and the fact they tried to talk to him before he could wake up completely made him scowl and in a worse mood than he already was. 

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, his voice still laced with grogginess. 

His mother held up her phone at an online article with your selfie with Yuri as the cover photo, "What is this?!" She exclaimed, but not in a mean way, she almost seemed shocked, "It talks about about you taking a picture with a girl, and even commenting something nice on her photo, where did this come from? I should be mad with all the publicity it's getting, but I can't." 

"What?" He took the phone from her, the three crowding around him, and read the article. 

He didn't understand why the press was always hounding him all the time, it was annoying, and now he drug you into it. Just because he was one of Russia's most successful young skaters after winning a Grand Prix title and a few National titles here and there, doesn't mean they can meddle with his life like this. Figure skating wasn't even as popular as most people think. 

"All the online magazines, especially the skating magazines, are going on and on about this picture, because you actually commented on it!" Mila beamed, "They can't get over how cute you are! And how cute she is! She was just a small skater, and now her face is all over the news with you!" 

"I'm all over the news because of an Instagram picture?! They're practically stalking me now, I bet I can't go into a public restroom without some story showing up." Yuri couldn't believe his ears right now. This was kind of ridiculous. 

"You've never interacted with a fan before," His mother confirmed, "I'm glad for once your attitude didn't get you on the news," She scolded lightly, "It was something very cute." 

Yuri blushed, now he was fully awake. 

"It is cute!" Mila agreed, "You should have told us last night a really cute girl asked for selfie with you and an autograph." 

A sigh escaped Yuri, he wasn't sure how he felt about this at all. "What are they saying about it?" 

"They are saying how one girl might have captured the heart of Russia’s one and only Yuri Plisetsky. That this [Full Name]— and aspiring dancer and skater, may have changed your heart and attitude. Because even though you’ve grown, the country has high hopes for you, that you could win another Grand Prix. And if there was a romance too behind it all, it would look really good for you.” Hs mother explained, a smile gracing her lips as she spoke.

She and Mila were getting excited about this, what was he going to do with these women in his life.

"Are you telling me, all of Russia wants us to be an item? Are you serious? This is the first time I’ve ever met the girl.” He exasperated, why did this have to happen to him.

"They want it,” Yakov started, speaking up for the first time this morning, “But of course you don’t have to. But I will say don’t make a decision until the opening event,” Yuri gaped at him, “because you should talk to her again. It will be her birthday anyways, it would mean a lot to her."

And that was the last on the topic, as Yuri said, at least until he ate something and woke up correctly.

Later that day, Yuri was being lazy on the couch in the living room, it was the only time he was allowed to be lazy was the day after a competition. 

He kept flicking back to the news because there were still short cuts to the story involving him and you. But around 5pm when he tuned back to the said channel, there was a new picture of you. And it looked like it was taken today. 

It was a picture of you walking to your car, decked out in your ballet practice clothes. It looked as if you forgot something in your car, since no one in their right mind would run out to their car in the pointe shoes casually. 

Then it was a video. 

_\- "Miss [Last Name], have you heard the recent stories about you and the figure skater Yuri Plisetsky?" -_ The reporter asked. You had just locked your car and started heading back towards your studio. 

You stopped and looked at the lady quizzically for a moment. You pushed some of your hair out of your face, smiling slightly at her as you held what looked like a ballet costume. 

_\- "I have." -_ You said simply, stopping by the reporter. 

_\- "Do you have any comment on the topic?" -_

You shook your head, how could you look so innocent and nice by just being yourself? It was bothering Yuri, _\- "I don't, because the reality of the subject is simply I'm a huge Plisetsky fan. The first time I saw Yuri Plisetsky on the ice was the day I decided to branch out from ballet. He's my inspiration, to put it simply. That's all." -_ You explained modestly. 

You weren't even trying to soak up the lime light you were getting from him. 

- _"Are you sure that's it?"_ \- The reporter asked again, following you as you started walking again. 

_\- "I'm sure, it was just an Instagram picture honestly. I just wanted to share with the world how much meeting him meant to me." -_ And you excused yourself and walked back into your dance studio. 

"Wow," Mila said from behind the couch, apparently she came in when she heard the 'breaking news', "She talks like she's dealt with the press her whole life." 

"You'd think she'd use the attention to create lies that she's dating me or something," Yuri said absently. 

"She's a natural," Mila agreed, "Maybe if she does well at the Grand Prix, she'll get more media attention. I know since your interaction, she'll definitely will be on their radar for a while." 

Yuri rolled his eyes, still not understanding the big deal about it, but still went along with the hype. "Yeah yeah, whatever." 

The blond heard Mila giggle as she walked out of the living room. He wouldn't let it show, nor would he even admit it to anyone and probably not even himself, but he was looking forward to the Grand Prix more than anything now. 

\--

Yuri was honestly surprised when he won his second Grand Prix. He was still in awe as he absently answered questions from various global reporters. The only time throughout the whole day he found himself normal and hand his head was when he was preforming, and when he watched you do his routine. 

He found it very amusing, and quite endearing, that your skate outfit looked like a ballet costume. You were really showing your love for the dance. 

Your routine too looking like you were on a stage rather than in a rink. You moved across the ice like an ice princess or fairy, as cliche sit sounded. 

And then through his daze, that question was asked. 

"Yuri!" A blond woman he recognized from a a Russian news channel, "I wanted to ask for some insight on the [Name] story, have you met with her today? It's her birthday, and we all wanted to know if you had any plans to say anything to her." 

Yuri couldn't stop himself. He smiled at the question, "It's been a little busy today to wish her a happy birthday, and with her making fourth place at her first Grand Prix is quite the feat. But I do hope to run into her either tonight or sometime to make it up to her." 

"So are you confirming that there is something more between the two of you?" Yuri rolled his eyes. 

"No, I'm not. She's a sweet girl and one hell of a skater, but I don't think there is anything beyond mere mutual respect for a fellow competitor," He grinned and shot Yakov a look that made the old man pale, "But hopefully something will come from it, and maybe we could be a more powerful skating couple than Victor and Yuuri." 

There was an uproar of from the reporters, but Yakov dismissed Yuri to get out of the lime light and ready to go home. Well, this year's Grand Prix took place in Osaka, Japan. So, he would be going back to his hotel and be leaving tomorrow back to Russia. 

Once the two were in the changing rooms for all the male skaters, Yakov blew, "What was that Yuri?! You can't just say things like that on international television!" 

The blond simply shrug as he started pulling out his clothes to change from his costume, "I don't know, just felt like it." 

Yuri zoned out as the old man started ranting and raving about how bad this could be for him, and possibly you too, but he didn't let any of that faze him. 

\-- 

Your face erupted in a blush as you heard what Yuri said, and on TV no less! 

Your mother and coach were giving you questioning glances as you picked up your pace to the changing rooms. 

"[Name]! Miss [Name]!" Reporters called you as soon as they spotted you. 

"I don't wish to talk, thank you," You flashed them a smile, letting your mom and coach usher you away from the crowd. 

"[Name]...?" You mother started as she helped unzip the back of your costume, "I thought it was just a picture..." 

You smiled at her and nodded, "It...it was just a picture, I didn't even have a normal conversation with him, I just asked for a picture and autograph and left." There was a flush overcoming your face, "I mean, it would be cool if he actually meant what he said, but he was just pulling those reporter's chains, so I won't get my hopes up." 

She let you ramble, and smiled, "I knew you had a crush on the boy sine you were young, but I didn't expect you to still have one," She teased, only making you blush deeper. 

"Yeah-well, it's just a school-girl thing," You slipped on your sweats and hoodie, and started tying your shoe laces, "I'm tired, and I can't wait to go home." 

Your mother laughed and grabbed your bag for you, saying that you've worked hard enough today when you protested. 

\-- 

It was weeks later, and the Grand Prix events were no longer in your mind when it was slammed right back. 

You were training for a ballet recital in Moscow, having taken some time off and away from skating for a while. Every time you would leave the rink, it was reporter after reporter there, and you couldn't take it any longer. You took part in a local tournament before devoting yourself to this dance concert, plus you had one of the main parts, so of course you were going to give it your all. 

But the last Saturday rehearsal before the first show, you were stopped by Yuri was leaning against a car just outside your dance company. 

You stood and stood slack-jawed in front of him, "Uh um, hi," You said meekly, "C-Can I help you?" 

Yuri thought it was kind of cute the fact you were stuttering now, when the first time you met you were bright-eyed and calm when you asked for his picture, "Actually yes, I wanted to buy tickets to your show, when is it?" 

"Uh, the first show is next Friday at seven. You can buy tickets inside, but there are only tickets left for the Saturday and Sunday showings." You explained, easily falling into your professional self and smiled. 

Yuri nodded and walked up to you, "Alright, I also wanted to say," He scratched the back his head and looked away for a moment, "Sorry for what I said on Tv at the Grand Prix and having you be bombarded by reporters because of it." 

You huffed out a small laugh and nodded, "It's alright," You smiled finding your normal confident self again, "I was flattered actually, seeing as you've always been my skating idol." 

It was surprising to see Yuri blush at that, but you still found it sweet, "Right, well, I also wanted to ask if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight. I was going to ask you out for dinner, but Yakov won't let me because of the media. I hope that's alright with you." 

Now it was your turn to blush, "Oh, it's alright. I'd love to actually." You beamed, not really believing what was happening. 

"Great!" Yuri beamed and realized he just shouted and coughed to cover his rosy cheeks, "Great, can I get your number so I know where to pick you up or to text you my address?" 

You took out your phone and quickly opened a new contact as Yuri did the same and swapped phones. 

"I'll see you tonight then?" You asked as you tucked your phone away again. 

"Yeah," He smiled, "See you then." 

With a wide smile you left Yuri as he got into his car, while you tried not to run to yours in a hurry to get home and get ready. 

After all, you had a date with the Yuri Plisetsky, the boy you've had a crush on since you were young. And with how things were looking, you were probably going to be something more that just a fellow skater or ballet dancer to him, because he made the first move. And this was going to be more than a school-girl crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
